Keaton's Transfer
by Maria65
Summary: The demonic fox Keaton is on a mission of revenge...revenge against Ratatosk for what he had done to her master...her master, Nifelheim. (The looks for the centurions, except Tenebrae are mine.) Rated t for blood, and fight.


The snow fell harshly to the ground as a figure ran through the frozen land and forest, going in a certain direction, the snow crunching under her feet. A black fog covered her body as she ran, a small line of blackness following her at her speed. She didn't stop nor hesitate, even with the snow against her, trying to push her back, making her shiver slightly, she kept going. Even when monsters came out to try and slow her progress.

 _'Must kill him!'_ was the only thought she had, her completely red eyes glowing in anger.

Her snarl and long teeth intimidated some of the monsters, but as they knew her intention came out to stop her. A swift kick, or black fire hitting them stopped them long enough for her to get away.

 _'He must die...that traitor!'_ she thought, her anger rising even more.

 _'Ratatosk is to blame for all of this. And I, Keaton the demon fox, will not stand by while my master, Nifelheim stays locked in her realm. She should rule everything!'_ the demonic fox, Keaton, thought as she ran toward the place he now owned.

The Ginnungagap was Ratatosks' new resting place since the war a year ago killed the tree. During that time, Nifelheim and Ratatosk sought to make peace, in which Nifelheim would provide Ratatosk an unlimited supply of mana to keep his tree going. Nifelheim had other intentions though than keeping Ratatosk alive. Due to their agreement, Nifelheim was also allowed to have her demons out at all times. She soon ordered her demons to attack the world Ratatosk was protecting, but in doing so, a war broke out between the Centurion's monster's and the demon's under Keatons' command, while Ratatosk and Nifelheim went after the other themselves. Knowing he would soon loose everything unless he did something, Ratatosk used all the mana he had left to seal Nifelheim into the Demonic Realm as a last resort, but in doing so his tree died. He went to the one place he knew him and his Centurions could live, the Ginnungagap. Keaton was the only demon left in his world, and he believed she was in the Demonic Realm as well.

"Damn it! I can't even keep the scent of him, or his Centurion's! This is so frustrating." Keaton shouted, and swiped at a nearby bird, and Simurgh, which flew off.

"Might as well go ravage a village. I could use some bloodshed, and I'm quite hungry." Keaton said, and chuckled darkly, the black fog around her body darkening as she went toward a nearby village.

 **Ginnungagap:** A man with black hair that was straight, and stopped at his neck, scarlet red eyes that held anger, wearing a dark blue and black outfit growled at the gate behind him. The Centurion cores kept the gate closed, but the voice coming from behind the gate held just as much anger as the mans scarlet eyes.

 **"When I come out of here Ratatosk, I'll kill you!"** a females voice raged out.

"You'll never break free Nifelheim. The Centurions are stronger than you think, you'll never leave again." Ratatosk said in the form he took.

 **"You traitor...YOU TRAITOR!"** Nifelheim shouted.

"Me, the traitor? No, you're the traitor here. I said don't bring any harm to my world, and you start attacking villages, leaving bloody bodies everywhere, killing the people I have worked to protect. They may have destroyed my tree, but your worst than those humans." Ratatosk shouted, angry she was trying to place the blame on him.

He locked more gates in front of her to prevent her voice from getting to him, so he wouldn't hear her. Ratatosk sighed and slumped in his chair, rubbing his temples. He watched as Aqua and Glacies played with a ball of ice; Ventus was keeping Ignis's fire from him by blowing it away with his green wings; Solum was glaring at Tornitrus as the thunder wolf kept hitting his rocky body with thunder bolts, and the wolf only smiled. Lumen, the glowing white man, only sighed at their childishness acts, and continued to lay close to the two female Centurions playing, while Tenebrae, the dark Centurion sat beside Ratatosk.

 **Glaceis** had a females body made of ice, and she was wearing a white kimono, and her hair was made of ice, but was white, and her eyes were bright blue. She threw the ball back to Aqua, who caught it.  
 **Aqua** had light blue hair that formed into a dolphins tale at the end. She had blue eyes and pale blue skin as well, with dark blue and gold armor pieces on her. She threw the ball back to Glacies, who smiled and looked at the others.  
 **Solum** looked very much like a golem, only his rocky body was smoother, and his dark brown eyes were gentle, though at the moment he glared at the thunder wolf, Tornitrus.  
 **Tornitrus** was a purplish/white colored wolf; his body was made of thunder, so his fur was spiky, and upon touching it, shocked a bit. He chuckled a bit at Solum, but yelped as he was thrown past Lumen, who sighed.  
 **Lumen** looked to be a normal human, aside from the fact that he glowed. He had white skin, bright yellow, almost white, eyes, but his hair was black, contrasting against his skin; he wore a normal robe, and flexible pants. He laid back down after seeing Tornitrus land beside, before shaking his head and falling asleep.  
 **Ignis** was a small, fire dragon, his whole body made of molten rocks, and fire, he was only about 2 to 3 feet taller than Aqua. His wings were made of fire only, and he loved to agitate Glaceis, though the icy women would say other wise. His orange colored eyes reflected his fiery spirit when he would enter battle, but they held challenge as he made his flames venture toward Ventus, who kept blowing his fire back.  
 **Ventus** was a green and light blue bird, his body looked similar to a Simurgh's, only where it was light green, it was a normal shade of green, and where it was dark green, it was light blue. His eyes were a dark green color, showing the calmness of his soul. He sqwauked as he felt the flames touch him again, and flew to the other side of the Ginnungagap, glaring at Ignis.  
 **Tenebrae** was a black and purple cat-like creature, his long tail was shaped very similar to a hand that only had three fingers. His body was a black as night color, with purple markings on his body and face. His orange/red eyes looked at Ratatosk, a look of seriousness on his face as he stood up.

"Lord Ratatosk, it seems a messenger is here to speak to us." Tenebrae said, and Ratatosk nodding.

"Allow the monster entry." Ratatosk stated, bored.

Suddenly a Simurgh appeared, looking at his master, Ventus expectantly.

"I'll see what he has to say." Ventus said, going toward his monster.

"Speak what you may." Ventus said, connecting with his minion so his message may speak through his mouth.

"Lord Ratatosk, I have spotted a demon!" the monster shouted, worried.

"What?!" Ratatosk shouted, leaning out of his chair almost.

All the Centurions stopped what they were doing, and stared at the monster. Worry, surprise, dread, anger, and sadness on their faces. They couldn't believe a demon was still roaming, and what it might've done while it was laying low. Ratatosk brought up a different monsters vision that contacted him, and him, with his Centurions saw what was happening.

 ** _The heat was felt, and crackling of flames was heard in the village as it burned. People scream and ran for their lives, hoping to escape not only the flames, but something else. The vision swerved to a weird looking monster. No...this was no monster. It was a demon, a demon well known, but the name was evaded at the moment. Once the demon turned around, a faint golden glow was seen through the black fog that surrounded the body, contrasting against the gray/black/red sky that filled with smoke and flames. The name came back to those watching, the demon Keaton, the demonic fox. She was well feared as she should be, due to her aggressive and unforgiving nature. They watched as she lunged at a man, sinking her teeth into his throat, and tearing it out, yet left him there, planning to probably consume him later on. Blood dripped from her snout as she attacked another person, none of them could protect themselves from her ruthlessness._**

Ratatosk watched the vision with interest. He was always fond of the fox, seeing as she was a non-elemental mons-NO! She was a demon, he had to correct himself, as she was not a monster he created. Ratatosk watched the vision with the Centurions until it faded, and by then, the Simurgh was gone as well.

"Lord Ratatosk, should we go and destroy her?" Ignis asked, his deep voice sending a shiver down the other Centurion's spines, his eyes showing his eagerness for battle.

"No...wait for a few seconds. I need to think." Ratatosk said, and they nodded.

"Is it wise to wait?" Tenebrae asked after the others turned to do their own thing.

Ratatosk had a smile appear on his face, a scheming yet pleased smile.

"Keaton is a demon, and remember how we transferred the demons to monsters?" Ratatosk asked, making Tenebrae nod.

"Yes, and it required energy to do so. Sometimes, weakening the Centurion." Tenebrae explained unsure..what was his Lord planning?

"Well, can we do the same to make a demon a centurion?" Ratatosk asked, and Tenebrae stood, shock on his face, his short fur standing on end.

"Lord Ratatosk, surely you don't mean..." Tenebrae was cut off as Ratatosk smiled, leaving no room for argument.

If Ratatosk wanted something done, it was done. If he wanted Keaton on his side, it would happen. If he wanted her to be a monster or centurion, it would happen, no matter the cost, unless it meant a Centurions life.

"Tenebrae, I think I'll have to end up making a non-elemental monster species. I'm going to bring Keaton to our side, and transform her into a Centurion." Ratatosk stated as he stood.

"As you wish." Tenebrae said, bowing.

"Centurions! Gather every monster you can, and get them ready." Ratatosk said, but Glaceis objected.

"Lord, that could be dangerous. We'd have an army, and might lose control over our monsters." Glaceis stated, standing quickly, ice appearing around her in worry.

"Exactly, but we're going after Keaton. She alone took on half our monster army, and got too close to you Centurions. If I could I would awaken my family members, the other Summon Spirits, but they are too weak to awaken. The decrease in mana has left them drained, and they cannot move. So, we need every monster available, and attack Keaton!" Ratatosk ordered, and all centurions obeyed.

 **Later:** Keaton growled as she felt the familiar presence of the creature she loathed. She saw him as he stood there, his monsters and Centurions, all looking at her in rage. The destroyed villagers and village seen for all to bear witness to. She gave a wicked, bloody smile to Ratatosk, the fog never leaving her body.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't my friend...Ratatosk." She said, though she spat his name with venom.

"I am no friend to you Keaton, but I do have an offer for you, one that will make me your friend." Ratatosk said, and when she gave him a curious look, he continued.

"If you will allow me to make you a Centurion, meaning you'll be under my command like you are to Nifelheim, then you could make the monsters go under your control. You will be a non-elemental Centurion, and I will create non-elemental monsters for you to control." Ratatosk stated, and she looked at him shocked, before she began laughing.

A chilling laughter the gave them goosebumps and chills down their spines. Her laughter consisted of malice, evil intent, murder, and the most noticeable: amusement. Did she think he was joking?

"You really think that after what you did, what you all did, that I would join you?" She questioned, like they were crazy.

"Will you?" Ratatosk asked, eager to know her true response.

To give her answer, she lunged at Tenebrae, biting into his tail, and dragging him down the cliff, onto the bloodied land below. She went to bite him again, but he kicked her off.

"That gives me my answer. Centurions, force her to become a Centurion, I command that of you. NOW FIGHT!" Ratatosk said, and even he went down to fight.

Keaton growled as she lunged for Ratatosk, but a Carbuncle got in her way, but was ripped in-half by her jaws. She growled, and lunged, but monster after monster, got in her way. Attack after attack, monster after monster, spell after spell were thrown between Keaton and the monsters/centurions and Ratatosk. Keaton held up better than they thought. She had already killed half the army of monsters formed, until the centurions had to use their own methods, and went into battle themselves.

"You think you can defeat me?" Keaton asked, but knew it was false.

She was beginning to weaken, not having Nifelheim around put stress on her...her power drained considerably. She growled as she dodged Ignis's fireball sent her way, and went after Glaceis. Glaceis shot ice needles at her, but Keaton melted those with fox fire. Glaceis was forced to slid away to prevent from getting hit by the fire, and she landed by Aqua, the only other female centurion. Keaton growled, but kept attacking; she wanted to end this battle quickly.

The battle lasted for hours, maybe even days, but Keaton wouldn't fall, and neither did Ratatosk or the Centurions. The Centurions were forced to battle themselves, and attacked with relentless force, but they were slowing down, weakening. Even Ratatosk was having a hard time focusing on the battle because of fatigue, but he kept pushing.

 _"Ratatosk, we can't keep going like this!"_ Lumen shouted to Ratatosk through the mind, as him and Aqua healed Glaceis.

Tornitrus growled, and summoned forth a huge lightening bolt that struck Keaton. Usually she brushed it off, but she screamed and howled it pain as the lightening hit her body. Attacking her nerves and sending her in a spasm fit, and Ratatosks' eyes lite up in hope. She was beginning to be affected by the attacks.

 _"Yes you can, keep pushing."_ Ratatosk shouted back through the mind, and he attacked her again.

The battle continued, yet Keaton seemed unable to fall; she kept her power, speed, and defense up, it seemed impossible to defeat her. Ratatosk groaned as he was knocked back, and began to rethink his plan. He sighed, the only conclusion...transform her into a monster, and bring her under a Centurions command.

"One of you will have to transform her!" Ratatosk shouted and the Centurions nodded.

Tornitrus, Tenebrae, Solum, Ventus and Glacies attacked, Aqua and Lumen standing back to support and heal when needed. Solum disappeared under the earth, Ventus flew up high, Tenebrae went behind her, Glaceis turned the ground to ice, and Tornitrus attacked from the front. Keaton growled, when suddenly she was hit into the air, causing her to yelp in pain. She then felt something sharp hit her back, and felt Ventus' beak pierce her skin, causing her to howl in pain. As she hit the ground, lightening struck her again, while ice kept her in place, and Tenebrae slashed her across the sides, making her fall down. She growled and suddenly black flames appeared.

"This is my last will...DIE!" Keaton shouted, her strength and life draining from her in the crimson fluid, the blood that dripped from her body.

The black flames raced toward the nine attackers, separating into nine to hit their targets. Glacies was the first to get hit, and Aqua watched as it happened, before a black flame hit her into a tree as well. Solum was even affected as the flame hit him, nearly destroying his arms. Tornitrus tried to run from his, but it was useless as a flame came at him from the front, taking him to the ground. Ventus tried to blow the one at him away, but it was futile as the flame hit him, burning his wings, and sending him to the ground. Then Lumen was hit, destroying his light, making him glow faintly. Ignis was then hit, being affected as the black flame dousing his into a burning hell-fire that hurt him on the inside. Ratatosk was hit by one as well, and laid on his right side, his left arm was burnt and broken. Tenebrae was left, and dodged his, before running toward Keaton, the black flame following him.

 _'I will finish my Lords' wish.'_ Tenebrae thought, a black glow enveloping his claws.

When he reached her, he jumped up, and hit her, even as the fire hit him, sending them both to the ground. Tenebrae groaned as he stood, and saw Keaton down. He could tell she was on the verge of death, and saw the other Centurions awakening.

 _'Alright, time to transform her.'_ Tenebrae thought, and began the binding spell.

Aqua helped Ratatosk up, and then they all watched as the area turned black and purple as Tenebrae preformed the pact spell. The black fog around Keaton faded away, but a black and purple casing consumed her, and glowed as if she had turned into an egg. A blinding light shot forth from her body, making everyone look away, even Tenebrae, who was preforming the spell. After everything subsided, they all got up, and walked toward Tenebrae. They looked at Keaton, and saw she was completely different. She no longer had a black fog around her, making her golden fur, stained red, shine. Her paws were black, as where the tips of her ears, and the tip of her tail. She had a dull yellow colored belly, and her eyes were closed...and she needed healing.

"Aqua...Lumen, please." Ratatosk ordered, and they nodded and began to heal her.

They took her back to the Ginnungagap, and waited for her to recover. After 3 days, she awoke, her eyes opening to reveal blood/ruby red iris's that held confusion. She looked up, and saw Tenebrae, and the other Centurions looking at her, worry on their faces, and only three of them had slight fear, while one had complete anger. She lifted her head, and looked around at them, and then her gaze landed on Ratatosk.

"Well Keaton, how are you feeling?" Ratatosk asked her, his voice echoing around the quiet room.

"I feel a little dizzy...but other than that, I'm okay." Keaton said, her voice no longer holding a seductive, evil, horrid meaning behind her every word, they all smiled, and cheered, even Tenebrae, who helped her up.

"Just as a heads up, you are a monster now, bonded to me. Wherever you are, I will know, and I will be able to communicate with you as well." Tenebrae said, and she smiled, even though she was confused.

None of them were aware she couldn't remember a thing, except her name, her powers, and that she was a monster fox. Everything else was a mystery to her, but her past would eventually come back to her in due time.


End file.
